Curse from within
by Sorrow's Death
Summary: A mysterious girl arives and meets the Sohmas. She is haunted by a curse, and memories, that she keeps running away from. My first fic. Rated because of language, and somethings that will happen in the future.
1. Sarkain

Summary: A mysterious girl appears and meets the Sohmas. She is haunted by her past and keeps running away from it. She also has a mystirious power that no one can understand, and it frightens everone._

* * *

'Only you can break the Sohma curse... Only you can free them!' Sarkain's eyes shot open as she immediately sat up from the branch where she was sleeping. Panting heavily, she sat there for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath. It was the same dream she had had for the past two weeks. The same hissed whisper calling out to her. Ever since... NO! Sarkain forced herself not to think about it. Even the slightest though of what had happened would bring pain to her head, and nightmares like the ones she had recently had. Closing her eyes and sighing, she thought to herself. __'Well, its not use running away from that. If I do, it'll only end up like-' _She stopped in mid-thought. Her eyes opened wide, and her whole body began to shake. _'No, I can't bring this memory back to life. I won't let it take control of me. NO!'_ She screamed in her head. Then, she jumped out of the tree, landed on her feet, and started running as fast as she could wherever her feet would take her. Sarkain's eyes shot open as she immediately sat up from the branch where she was sleeping. Panting heavily, she sat there for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath. It was the same dream she had had for the past two weeks. The same hissed whisper calling out to her. Ever since... NO! Sarkain forced herself not to think about it. Even the slightest though of what had happened would bring pain to her head, and nightmares like the ones she had recently had. Closing her eyes and sighing, she thought to herself. She stopped in mid-thought. Her eyes opened wide, and her whole body began to shake. She screamed in her head. Then, she jumped out of the tree, landed on her feet, and started running as fast as she could wherever her feet would take her. 

The winter wind howled in her ears, but she didn't notice. She was too blinded by rage, pain, grief, sorrow, and hate to even notice where she was going. All of her emotions were bundled up, and it was all she could do not to cry out and die. _'It wouldn't make a difference anyway, if I died or not' _she thought to herself bitterly, _''The world would actually be in a better place without me running around' _Finally, she stopped running and found herself in a cemetery. She looked at the grave that she had stopped by. Her breathing got faster and faster, as her knees soon gave in. She could feel herself shaking, maybe from the emotions that she had kept inside her for too many years, maybe just because of the cold. Slowly, with the howling winds and the icy snow to comfort her in a strange way, darkness overcame her.

* * *

When Sarkain woke up the next morning, she found herself on a bed. Her head hurt, and she was still dizzy. Slowly, the 'events' of yesterday made their reappearance. Shaking her head and putting her memories behind her, Sarkain looked around the room she was put in. The walls were black, except for one side. It was dark, blood red, and not done yet. There were cans of paint on the floor near the unfinished wall and a small ladder. Next to where she lay, was a window, which showed that it was still snowing. Instead of the icy, hard droplets that fell yesterday, today the snow was calm and peaceful like- almost reassuring to most people, but not her. She was different from the rest.

Sarkain's POV

"Awake already?" I heard a voice behind me. Turning my head I saw a boy. He was about sixteen or so, with dark grayish hair and purple-like eyes. Behind him was an other boy. He looked a bit older than the first and had white hair. Underneath it was a layer of black hair. Both looked strangely familiar, like I had seen them somewhere.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked them.

"You are at the Sohma estate. Kyo, my cousin, found you in the cemetery last night at about 2. He decided to bring you here, you were already freezing," the purple eyed one answered, while the other just leaned back against the railing of the door, a blank look on his face. _'Wait- SOHMA? So THEIR the ones I'm supposed to free or something?'_ I thought. Suddenly, realization overcame me.

"Wha- Sohma? I really need to go," I told them, sprinting past them. I barely made it past the bored one when I crashed into someone.

"Shit! What did you do that fo-" an orange haired boy started. He stopped in mid-sentence when he realized who I was. The other two ran out of the room I was in and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what had happened, fear in each of their eyes. They had probably heard the crashing sound I had made when I bumped into the orange headed guy. The noise had also attracted three other figures. A girl with long brown hair, and brown eyes. An other girl with short, wavy blonde hair and big brown eyes, and an older guy that looked slightly like the purple eyed dude. _'Damn, how many of them ARE there?'_ I asked myself, before realizing that I was still on the orange-head. Quickly, I got up and outstretched my hand. He just started at it. Come to think of it, everyone else was starring at me.

"What the hell is everyone starring at me for?" I asked them after ten uneasy minutes of being the target of everyone's eyes. Silence. "Could someone _please_ tell me why the hell you're all looking at me?" I tried again. "Still no answer. There, I started to get really pissed off. "SHIT! Can anyone tell me why the fuck everyone's freakin' looking at me for god's sake!" I said angrily.

"Excuse me for asking, but, are you a Sohma?" the blonde asked me, nervously, after ten even more uneasy minutes of starring. Everyone's eyes went from me, to the blonde, to back at me. Obviously, everyone else had the same question in their heads.

"Wha- HELL NO!" I answered. That question had caught me off guard. "Why would I be?" I asked them. They all looked at each other, as if asking if they should tell me something of not. Finally, the oldest, nodded.

"I think you should come downstairs with us Miss..." the purple eyed one started, waiting for me to answer. I just ignored him and started walking down the stairs. (A/N: I don't know if they have stairs, but they do now. Just deal with it:K) Once we were all downstairs, everyone was silent. Orange-head had leaned back against the wall, so had the dude with the layered hair. Both girls had sat down. The last two just stayed there. Everyone was still looking at me.

"I think we should start with the introductions," the older one started before I cut him off.

"Listen, I don't give a shit who you are. I just need to get the hell out of here," I told him. I got up and headed toward the door. The guy with the layered hair, and the purple-eyes one moved to block my way.

"Listen dude, I don't want to hurt you... that bad," I said under my breath. Everyone else laughed, except for the orange-head. He just looked more bitter.

"Don't even try it Miss. You could get hurt. Besides, there's something you should know befo-" He started.

"Shut the hell up! I don't give a damn about what you want me to know. Just get out of my freakin' way before I beat the crap out of you!" I said angrily. That caught him off guard. He just stood there for a moment before talking again.

"I don't care if you don't want to know, you're going to have to," he said coldly. I guess that he wasn't usually this way, because the brunette looked shocked at his tone.

"Yuki-kun..." she whispered, but he kept his gaze where it was.

"Let me the fuck out of here!" I ordered, narrowing my eyes. I saw the purple- eyed one – Yuki – back away slightly. The other one, however, stayed where he was. "God damn it, let me out of here before I really beat the freakin' crap out of you!" I told him. They didn't budge. So, being so sick with Yuki's damn stubbornness, I punched him straight in the stomach. I could tell that he wasn't expecting it, because he flew back, blood spilling out of his mouth, straight into the garden. Ignoring Shigure's "Why must everyone break our house," comment I narrowed my eyes on him. He was now my prey. Eyes locked on him, I made a movement to step closer to him. To finish him off. However, the other guy – layered hair on – stopped me. His grip was strong enough, and I was to preoccupied with beating up Yuki that it didn't take much to hold me back – it wasn't like I was really trying. If I were, well that's a different story. I soon gave in and hissed to Yuki, "I was going easy on you asshole. You're god damn lucky that your friend here stopped me, or I would have fed you to a cat!" Behind me, I could tell that the orange head was smirking at that one comment. Still being held (A/N: No! Not THAT way!) by the layer haired dude (A/N- Damn, she really needs to find out their names... I'm getting really tired of typing orange-head and layered haired dude over and over again),I turned (or rather, was forced to turn) around to face the others.

* * *

Normal POV

They were all starring at her, a look of disbelief on their face. _'Must not be used to that asshole getting beat up,'_ She thought to herself. The only one not starring at her like she was crazy, was Kyo. He was grinning, as though he had been waiting for this moment to happen for years. _'That damn rat finally got beaten, and by a GIRL!'_ Kyo thought to himself. _'This could be the happiest day of my life!'_

"What the hell are you all starring at me for?" she asked. They all looked away, seeing how pissed off she was. _'Cowards' _She thought. "Why the hell won't you let me leave?" she asked Haru. (A/N: YAY! No more 'dude with the layered hair' and watsnot!)

"Because there's something you should know..." He started.

"I don't give a damn if there's something I should, I wouldn't give a shit anyway! Just let me the fuck out of here!" I shouted, sprinting past him. I ran as fast as I could. Running away. From eveything. From everyone.

* * *

A/N: Hey! This is my first Fruits Basket Fic., and my first fic. At all. Please review. I'll try to uplaod soon, but I have a lot of homeword this week. Hope you liked it! 


	2. Bruises and Secrets

Hey! Here's the next chapter. It's kind of short, I know, but I wanted to end it with some sort of cliffhanger, and I thought here would be a good idea. Oh yeah, befroe I forget, I forgot the disclaimers in the first Chapter.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters, but I do own Sarkain and the plot!

* * *

Sarkain's POV Eyes blinded by rage, I continued to run. I could hear them start running behind me, but I didn't care. I didn't even care where I was going. All I wanted to do was to find a tall tree, or a cave, climb in them and think. Nothing made sense anymore, it's not like it ever did for me. I continued running, hearing their footsteps fading away a little. 

Haru's POV

She shouted at us before running off. In a split second, we had all realized what happened, and took off after us. She needed to stay, if Shigure was going to tell her our secret. She was a very strange girl. The way she tensed up and had to leave once Yuki told her that he was a Sohma. Not to mention the fact that Kyo had found her, unconscious, and half freezing to death in the cemetery. That's what got me thinking. _'Why was she in a cemetery? And why was she unconscious like that? What the hell was KYO doing in the cemetery anyway?'_ I thought. Shrugging it off, I started to focus my mind on running. Yuki, Kyo, and I, the more athletic ones, were up front. We were loosing her though.

"Damn, how can a girl run that fast?" I heard Kyo curse onto my right. He was right, for once. She WAS fast! If she kept it up like this, we would loose her in a matter of time. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Hey, Yuki, Kyo," I said. They both caught my eye and nodded. Yuki, who was on the other side of Kyo, much to the cat's horror, jogged back for a second, ending up on my other side. We all nodded. Yuki and Kyo then each grabbed me and threw me in the air.

* * *

Normal POV 

Haru landed with a thud in front of Sarkain. _'Good aim, if it had been just a little off, I would've landed on her,'_ Haru thought as the girl stopped suddenly in front of him. He smirked. "Going somewhere?" He asked, trying to sound like he usually did. There was _something_ about her. Something that he found very intimidating. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Way," she said, venom coming out on every word. Haru flinched, hoping she didn't realize. She did. She narrowed her eyes even more and tried again. "You better get the hell out of my way, if you don't want the crap beaten out of you," she spat. Seeing him back away slightly, she took a step toward him.

"No," He told her flatly. "You really need to kno-" He was cut short when her fist collided violently with his stomach. _'Thank god for these trees'_ he thought to himself. When Yuki and Kyo had thrown him, he had landed in-between two trees. This was good. Now, if she punched him, he would be able to tighten his grasp on both trunks and, maybe, only take a small step backwards. That way, she'd think him stronger than he actually was. Unfortunately, she was stronger than he had imagined, so his knees buckled a little when he received the blow. Also, she had excellent eyesight, so she saw every movement of pain he made. She smirked as she saw the blood running down his chin.

"I already told you, I don't give a shit what you're going to tell me!" she hissed at him, her face inches away from his. Haru couldn't tell but feel slightly attracted to her. Her pale skin, thin pale lips, and long over dyed and bleached hair. Her eyes were hard grey, outlined by a dark charcoal color. _'Shit! I can't like her! She nearly beat the living hell out of me for God's sake! All in one punch!'_ Haru scolded himself. "Now I'm going to make it clear!" she hissed in his face, eyes narrowing. Sarkain raised her fist to hit him again. She saw the fear in his eyes as he looked at her raised fist and smirked again. She was about to bring her fist down and strike him, when she heard noises from behind her. Surprised, she turned around, only to see a mass of orange hair fall onto her. Kyo had tripped and landed, right on the pissed off girl. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ASS!" she shouted at him, trying to push him off. She had almost gotten him off, which was harder because Yuki had put down his foot on Kyo's back, thinking it would keep her in place for a while, when Sarkain saw the others coming in the background. Tohru, being the same old Tohru Honda, didn't see what had happened, so she tripped on the same rock Kyo tripped on, and landed right on him!

POOF!

"What the HELL?" Sarkain said, finding herself, on the ground, with Tohru and an orange cat on her. Everyone looked in horror, from the girl, to the cat, to the other girl. The girl with a very, VERY pissed look on her face.

"Um, do you guys want to go back to the house?" Momiji asked, breaking the uneasy silence. Haru gratefully nodded, then stumbled forward, still aching from Sarkain's blow. Yuki looked at her and, being Yuki, extended his arm toward her. She just growled, pushed Tohru off of her, earning her a glare from both Yuki and Kyo-the-cat, and started after Momiji.

When they got back to the Sohma estate, Haru threw himself onto the couch, as Sarkain smirked. Shigure heard them and came out of his office, Hatori and Ayame following him. (A/N- I don't even want to THINK about what they were doing in there!)

"Hatori is here to look at Yuki's injuries," Shigure told them, seeing as they all sent confused glances at the trio. "Ayame came because there was nothing else to do, his shop is closed for the weekend. We were -"

"Quiet!" All the other Sohmas and Tohru shouted, not wanting to hear what exactly they were doing in a closed room. Shigure put on a fake pout, but shut up anyway.

"Yes, I was here to look over Yuki, but it seems like Haru – chan needs to be checked up too," Hatori told them, taking a step toward the couch and indicating that Yuki sit on it. Haru reluctantly got off, grabbing his stomach in pain as he tried to move. "She found out didn't she" he added, nodding his head toward Sarkain.

"Huh? How did you know?" Sarkain asked, as the others just nodded sadly.

"Why else would Kyo be standing naked behind you?" Shigure answered. Sarkain looked confused, then looked behind her.

"Wha – EW!" she exclaimed turning back almost immediately, leaving a blushing Kyo behind her. Sarkain glared at Shigure. "Thank you so much for telling me that," she told him coldly, every word dipped in sarcasm.

"You're welcome!" Shigure said happily. Either he was too stupid to realize that she was being sarcastic, or he was just fooling around. Sarkain was almost positive it was the first. She glared at him, fists clenched. Luckily, for Shigure, Hatori noticed this, and stopped her.

"We don't nead an other major injury in this house, After what you did to Yuki, I wouldn't be surprised if Shigure ended up in the hospital, that is, if you hit him," he added, his eyes telling her that she shouldn't.

"Yeah, in the hospital if he's lucky," She said under her breath, growled, then sat down on the couch, very close to Yuki's head. "Yuki, get off the cough, I need to look over Haru," the doctor told him. With much difficulty, Yuki got up and started walking toward the kitchen table. Tohru immediately drew him a chair, and kept muttering things like, "Yuki – chan, you shouldn't have started running after what happened." Kyo just scrowled and turned his attention on the doctor, who was examining Haru.

He had a giant bruise on his stomach. He was clenching his teeth in pain and the doctor prodded the wounds, then applied some sort of ointment on then. Even if it hadn't even been an hour – old, the bruise was already a painful black and dark blue color. After a few moments, Hatori nodded, and Haru sat up from his former position, seeing as though him laying down with his shirt off was making it slightly uncomfortable to the girl, who's glare was still locked on the wall. An eire silence filled the room.

"Nice punch," Kyo mumbled to Sarkain, who showed no sign of hearing him. He sighed, then sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, not wanting to be next to the tempered girl.

"Well, as you already may know, we are cursed," Hatori started.

"Yeah, and when someone from the opposite gender hugs you, you transform," She finished for him.

* * *

Well there you have it, Chapter 2 of The Curse from Within. Enjoy! Review Please! I want at least 5 reviews before posting the next chapter, so REVIEW! Yeah, I know the title of this chapter sucks... sorry 'bout that. 


	3. He's a GUY?

Hey. I finally uploaded it, even without 5 reviews. I just really wanted to upload this part. Anyway, I'll TRY to upload everyday on the weekends so... That doesn't mean that you can't review! Now- disclaimers-

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Fruits Basket, nor will I ever. I do own Sarkain, her past, and the plot.

* * *

Now thanks to my reviewers-

bride-inugami21- Yes this is my first fic. Thanks for your review! Here's chapter 3.

bookworym- Thanks! Don't worry, I will. Here's chapter 3. Thanks for putting this on your favorite story list!

* * *

"Well, as you already may know, we are cursed," Hatori started.

"Yeah, and when someone from the opposite gender hugs you, you transform," She finished for him.

* * *

They all started at her, eyes wide.

"WHAT?" Everyone – besides Tohru, who was to polite to shout, and Hatori, who was to shocked to shout – shouted.

"How the hell do you know?" Hatori asked her. Sarkain just sat there, eyes looking into space. They all continued to stare at her, and when that had no effect, they gave up.

"It's obvious," She finally replied, surprising them. They looked at her strangely for a few moments, as if asking 'What do you mean it's obvious!' "Well, when she fell on orange – head, he transformed into a cat. Also, why else would you have a house this far into the woods, without a secret? Besides, I heard them talking about it," she answered simply, like it was no big thing. Everyone glared at Shigure and Hatori, like it was their fault.

Hatori sighed. "You're right," he said. "About the curse." He was silent for a moment. "We each are cursed, each by an animal of the zodiac, and the cat. Whenever we get hugged by someone from the opposite sex, we transform." Everyone was quiet after he told her. _'Now an other outsider knows about the curse. And somehow, I don't think Akito is going to be as trustworthy as he was with Tohru'_ Everyone thought bitterly.

"Ha – Hatori," Momiji said in a small voice. Grateful for the boy to have broken the silence, Hatori looked at the blonde and smiled.

"Yes, Momiji," he said kindly.

"Umm, will she have to get her memory erased?" The boy asked nervously, for this question had been on everyone's minds. They all looked at Hatori, half expecting him to say something like "Yes, it would be for the best. In fact, I should really erase it right now," Hatori, however, did not say anything. He just sighed and closed his eyes, as if searching for the right words to say.

"I'll have to tell Akito," he said after a long moments silence. "Her fate is now in his hands." Sarkain snorted, then narrowed her eyes at Hatori.

"My fate isn't in anybody's hands," She spat, glaring at him even more. Hatori flinched, then turned to Shigure.

"May I borrow your phone? I need to talk to Akito." Shigure nodded silently and Hatori left the room. It was now complete silence. Hatori came back minutes later, with a somewhat glum look on his face. "You will be seeing Akito next week," he told the girl. She seemed like she hadn't even heard what he'd said, she just stared at the same spot on the wall. Resisting the urge to tell her again, Hatori sighed, then sat down on the couch, in the middle of Haru and Sarkain. Shigure sighed too, then left the room, Ayame behind him.

* * *

Sarkain's POV

I could feel their eyes on me. Afraid. Confused. None of the emotions I had ever felt before – except once. Forcing myself not to think about it, I stared at the wall. I could tell that they though something was strange about me. After all, what are the odds of a girl being found almost dead in the cemetery, and she just so happens to know about the Sohma family secret. It's not like I gave shit. All what I really wanted right now was to run off. I don't think they would stop me. Not after what I did to both those guys. I closed my eyes and tried to think. _'Where had I seen them before?'_ I asked myself. They looked so familiar. Eyes still closed, I tried to concentrate, but failed. There was too much noise. Not noise as in people talking, everyone was now being as silent as a grave (A/N- Sorry, I know it sounds cheesy, but I didn't feel like writing just plain 'silent'.). Well, as grave as in what most people hear in one. Not people like me. I smirked a little. The 'smile' quickly faded when I realized that I still needed to find out where I had seen them before. _'I wish I could find some quiet place to think! Then I might find out where I'd seen them before'_ I was so occupied in my thoughts, that it startled me when the orange – head started shouting at the blonde girl.

"Momiji! Stop shittng annoying me!" He shouted. The blonde – Momiji – yelped, then ran into the brunette.

POOF

Where the blonde had just been, was now a yellow rabbit. I started at it for a few minutes. Everyone else looked as though this was perfectly normal. Finally, with a 'POOF' Momiji turned back to a human. Turning my head back to him when he had changed back into his clothes, I saw everyone looking at me.

"Hey, what are you so surprised about?" the orange – hair dude asked me.

"But.. .He... HE'S A FREAKIN BOY?" I shouted. Everyone looked from Momiji, to me, and so forth.

"Um... yeah," purple – eyed dude, Yuki, answered.

"HOLY SHIT!" THAT was a surprise! Momiji looked at me with scared, brown eyes. However, I could tell that he was trying to be happy for some reason. The sound of my shouting had drawn attention to Shigure and the other guy, who had both come out from Shigure's office.

"What happened?" The other guy asked.

"Oh, nothing that important, she just found out that Momiji is a guy," the layered – hair dude – Haru – said, smiling slightly. Shigure raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

* * *

Normal POV

They all sat there, quiet for a few seconds, before Haru broke the silence. "Come to think of it, we haven't introduced ourselves," he said, trying to smile. "I'm Sohma Hatsuharu, but you can just call me Haru." He smiled again. "These are my cousins, Sohma Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure's housekeeper, Honda Tohru," he told Sarkain. She just nodded slightly, eyes now locked again on the wall.

* * *

Sarkain's POV

"And you are..." Haru asked me. I smirked inwardly. _'You will never know my real name, Sohma Haru. When you do, take it as a warning. For I will end up finding you, and I will kill you.' _I thought to myself.

"Call me Kairse," I told him. He looked shocked, then nodded slowly. By the time all the explanations, staring, introductions, staring, and even more staring had gone by, it was time for dinner. I stood up and started walking toward the door, something that I'd been waiting to do ever since I woke up in this house.

* * *

Normal POV

"Where are you going?" Hatori asked the girl, Kairse, as she got up and headed toward the door. She just ignored him and continued. Haru and Kyo got up, with much difficulty on Haru's part, and stood in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and hissed at both of them.

"Get out of my way. I thought you'd know by know not to piss me off!" They both stayed in their place. "Get out of my way before I send you both to your graves," she hissed. They both flinched slightly, but stayed where they were. Kyo and Haru just glared at her, until Yuki came up behind her and smiled.

"You shouldn't be outside in this weather," he told her indicating the falling snow.

"And why not?" She snapped.

"You'll catch a cold, with what your wearing," he replied, still smiling,

"What the hell's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked him, pissed. She was wearing baggy, black jeans, with two chains on the left side, a black shirt with a skull on it, and black vans.

"Nothing exactly wrong, just the fact that you'll catch a cold or worse if you travel outside, and I don't think that Hatori would want to treat an other patient, after just finishing with me and Haru," Yuki answered. At this, Hatori got up.

"Speaking of patients, I must head back to the main house to check up on Akito," he said, getting his coat from the hanger.

"Akito? The head of the house?" Sarkain asked. Haroti nodded. _'They must really be scared of him of something'_ she thought to herself. It was true. The whole room had gotten a little darker when Hatori mentioned Akito. "Take me to him," she ordered, breaking the piercing silence. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" They all shouted in unison.

"I said I want to come with you to see Akito," she answered coldly. The tone of her voice and the darkness in her eyes told them that she wasn't kidding.

"Are you... Are you sure?" Hatori asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes. I want to see that son of a bitch that thinks that he owns my bloody fate. I want to make it clear that he doesn't own any bloody thing of mine, especially my fate," She told them, narrowing her eyes. After moments of thought, Hatori sighed.

"All right, I'll take you to see Akito..."

* * *

There's Chapter 3. The next Chapter is coming soo, I hope. I already know how I'm going to end this, but should I make a sequel? Anywho, Review. 


	4. Zodiac Sculptures

Hey. Sorry for not uploading on Sunday, I was too busy. I didn't get a single review! REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW! Sarkain's here waiting with her long pointy knife, so REVIEW! Anyway, I won't be uploading much this week, and maybe not over the weekend. I don't have my laptop as much, but I'll try to have Chapter five in. On to the story, here's Chapter four; Zodiac Sculptures. Crappy title, I know. I suck at those things.

* * *

**Disclaimers:** I do not, nor ever will, own Fruits Basket. I own Sarkain, the plot, and all that shit. Enjoy!

* * *

**Flashback**

"Yes. I want to see that son of a bitch that thinks that he owns my bloody fate. I want to make it clear that he doesn't own any bloody thing of mine, especially my fate," She told them, narrowing her eyes. After moments of thought, Hatori sighed.

"All right, I'll take you to see Akito..."

**End Flashback**

Normal POV

* * *

"WHAT?" Kyo and Haru both said together. Yuki looked stricken, and everyone else looked scared to death. Hatori nodded. Everyone looked surprised as hell, as they looked from Kairse, or rather, Sarkain, and back to the doctor. 

"Y...y...you... You _want_ t..t..to see Akito?" Yuki managed to stutter.

"Yeah. That bastard needs someone to beat the crap out of him," Sarkain replied, waiting for Hatori to put on his jacket, snow boots, gloves, and everything else.

"You're not... scared of him?" Shigure asked, slightly worried as the words left his mouth.

"Hell, why should I be scarred? That bastard needs to get it in his thick head of him that nobody controls me. I'm gonna beat the freakin shit out of him until there's nothing left!" she snapped back. Everyone fell silent. Some, like Hatori and Haru, admired her courage. However, the majority of them thought her words were just empty treats. _'There is no way that SHE would be a threat to Akito. However, I should go with them, just in case.'_ Yuki thought, shuddering at the memory of his last encounter with the head – Sohma. Apparently, everyone else had similar thoughts.

"Well, we're going with you," Shigure said out loud. Hatori stared at them like they were crazy for a while, then sighed.

"Fine, but I don't know if you guys are allowed inside with us," he replied before adding, "So who's coming?" Haru, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Momiji raised their hands or rather, Haru made a small hand gesture, Kyo slightly nodded, looking like the didn't care, Yuki nodded like he'd normally nod, Shigure had already stated that he was coming, and Momiji jumped up and down excitedly while waving his hand.

"Well, I'd be happy to accompany you to the main house, then I have to come back to prepare dinner," Tohru told them. Hatori nodded, then looked at Ayame.

"Are you coming?" he asked. Ayame pondered for a while, then nodded.

"However, I'm not waiting there, Akito scares the creeps out of me!" he exclaimed (A/N If this is not how Ayame acts, then deal with it, I don't feel like changing it right now)and Hatori nodded.

"All right then, everybody in the car," he said. Everyone started to get their winter clothes on, everyone besides Hatori, who was already ready, Haru who already had his coat and boots on, and Sarkain, who was bored to death waiting for everyone and wasn't going to put on a jacket, even if she had a short sleeve shirt on.

She snapped a, "Finally!" when everyone was ready, and headed toward the car. Everyone else just shrugged, then followed. When they got into Hatori's car, Hatori sat in the front, and Shigure was about to sit next to him, but Sarkain beat him to it. She sat down on the passenger's seat, and slammed the door in Shigure's face. He stayed there, dumstuck, for a few moments, before sitting in the back of the car. Since so many people wanted to come with them, and Hatori didn't have that big of a car (A/N I don't know if this is true, but let's just pretend he has a 7-passenger car right now), some people had to sit in the trunk. Haru and Kyo offered to sit there, since Kyo didn't want to sit next to that "Damn Rat" and Haru just felt like sitting there.

The car was silent while they drove. That is, if you don't count Kyo and Momiji fighting in the back.

"So, who's coming with us into the house?" Hatori asked, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at each other.

"Well, how many people are allowed to come in?" Yuki asked, even though he had no intention of being in the same room as Akito.

"Five, including the both of us," Hatori replied, indicating the girl, who acted like she hadn't heard a word.

"Well, Tohru and Ayame aren't coming, so I guess I could drive them back to the house, then come back here," Yuki suggested. Kyo scoffed.

"Yeah right, you just don't want to be left with Akito," Yuki grew slightly red, but turned around before anyone could realize. However, he knew it was true. He wouldn't go near Akito, unless it was a matter of life and death. That's why he found Sarkain so strange. She _willingly_ wanted to go see Akito, even if she had the choice to wait an other week for his meeting. If it were him, he'd wait the whole week, then try to stall for as long as he could. However, Sarkain had never met the head of the house, so maybe she wasn't scared of him for that reason. Besides, once this meeting was over, she would be wishing she never even met any of the Sohma's.

"Here we are," Hatori announced suddenly, breaking Yuki's train of thought. "So, who's coming in with us again?" ha asked.

"I'm coming," Haru told the doctor.

"Yeah, me too," Kyo agreed. They both wanted to see what happened when the girl met Akito. _'It's not like she would have that much of a chance,'_ Kyo thought, getting out of the car. _'I mean, she might give him a small bruise or something, but there's no way that she can beat him up! I mean, come on, she's a GIRL!'_ Haru was thinking almost the same thing as Kyo. However, he had slightly more confidence in her. More, however, is not much.

_'She might be able to do a little damage, maybe a couple bruises, but otherwise, she's dead' _was his first thought.

_'Too bad. It would be a waste of natural beauty'_ A voice inside his head told him.

_'What do you mean "Natural Beauty"? I don't like her!'_

_'I never said you like her, you said it, which means that **you** thought about liking her or not!'_

_'I never thought about liking her!'_

_'Yes you did'_

_'No I didn't'_

_'Yes you did'_

_'No I didn't and shut the hell up!'_

_'Yes you did and DON'T BE A POTTY MOUTH!'_

_'Ok, so maybe I did, but that doesn't mean I like her!'_

_'Yes you do'_

_'No I don't'_

_'Yes you do! Why else would you be accompanying her when she goes to see Akito?'_

_'I don't like her just because of that! Who are you anyway'_

_'Me? I'm your common sense'_

_'I have no common sense'_

_'Yes you do, and my name is Bob'_

_'Bob? You couldn't think of anything better than **Bob**?'_

_'I like Bob'_

_'The name Bob is gay _A/N- Sorry if your name is Bob. Haru is just acting like and asshole right now because I made him. Haru- I AM NOT AN ASSHOLE! Sarkain- Yeah right, Asshole. Haru- Where did you come from? Sarkain- you mind, and my name is Bob **teasingly**. Haru- GRRRRRR. Kyo-He's turning Black! Sarkain- do I look like I give a shit? I'll just have to beat the crap out of him! Haru- **immediately turns white **Sorry. Back to he story **runs away before Sarkain can kill him. **Sarkain- Ass _there is no way that my common sense is named Bob!_

_'Why not?'_

_'Number one, I have no common sense, number two, the name Bob is gay, especially in a Japanese story!_

_'But Bob is kool and smart!' _(A/N- I know that kool is spelled wrong, it's not a typo)

_'Whatever, just get out of my head!'_

_'You're a big meanie, you know that!'_

"Haru, are you coming or what?" Hatori's voice startled the ox.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Haru replied, grateful for the doctor to stop him mental verbal war with 'Bob'. He followed Hatori, Kyo, and Momiji, who had decided to come, into the main Sohma house.

* * *

Sarkain's POV 

Slowly, we walked up the the house. There was an eerie silence around us. Everyone was scared, I guess. What was so bad about Akito? When we reached the front doors, I stared. They were HUGE! So was the house behind them. To the back of us were elegant sculptures made out of bushes. They contained all the twelve animals of the zodiac. First was the rat, who was sculpted so that he was on his back to legs, looking forward curiously, then came the ox, who was walking slowly, looking in surprise at the rat. After the ox, came the tiger. Proud and dignified, it stood tall, shoulders back, in a slight crouch. The tiger looked alive. Like you would expect it to jump out on you any second. Alert, but calm. Then came the rabbit. He was on his hind legs, like the rat, nose in the air. After the rabbit, came the dragon. It was even more realistic than the tiger. A long snake – like dragon with beaded eyes. He had long claws on his scaly hands and feet. The precession was exact. Every single scale was in place. _'Damn. It must've taken forever to do that one'_ I thought. Continuing down the line of the zodiac animals were the snake, horse, then the ram. The snake was slithering toward the dragon, tongue out. It was not as precise as the dragon, but still realistic. Next was the horse. Slowly moving forward, kind of like it didn't want to be at the banquet. I wondered why. Probably, for some strange reason, however, I made a mental note to ask Haru or someone else if the horse really didn't want to attend the banquet. Next was the ram. He looked annoyed and slightly angry, _'Now why would the ram be pissed to go to the banquet?' _Next was the monkey. It was slightly shy, but otherwise normal. It was standing slightly confused, and scratching his head. Next was the rooster. It was kind of weird seeing the rooster, just standing there in front of all the other animals. I hadn't really heard of the rooster, let alone known any stories about it. (A/N- Yes, I was born in the year of the rooster, if you did the math and figured it out, but Sarkain wasn't so there. And no, I won't tell you what year she was born in.) After the rooster was the dog. It was standing on his four legs, looking ahead. It reminded me slightly of Shigure. _'Maybe Shigure is the dog.'_ I thought to myself. Then was the boar. It was looking as though it was about to start running head first through all of the other eleven animals. Looking at the pictures, I must've gotten distracted, because next thing I knew, we were a the doors. (A/N- Finally! That was the longest chapter I've typed so far! Anyway, back to the story)

"You ok?" Momiji asked me, as Haru grabbed my arm so I wouldn't fall on an other grass sculpture. This one, however, wasn't technically one of the zodiac. It was a sculpture of the cat. He was sleeping peacefully, probably dreaming of the banquet that he thought was the next night. (A/N- I don't think that Akito really has all those sculptures, but I felt like putting that in)

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told the blonde, turning my attention to Hatori. He had just knocked on the door and a maid had just gotten it.

"Hello Master Hatori–chan," she said, bowing. Hatori just nodded, then whispered.

"I'm here to see Akito. I have some visitors for him," Noticing Momiji, Haru, and me, the maid nodded, then went inside the house. Hatori followed. "Stay right here, I'll be back in a second," We all nodded as Hatori followed the maid, closing the door behind him.

"Right this way," we heard her say in the distance. The sound of footsteps grew softer and softer, until they were gone. We waited for a while Momiji was talking all this crap about what he had done that day to Haru, who just looked like he didn't give a shit. We waited long enough. It was getting pretty dark. Haru tightened his jacket as a cold breeze came by, but I stayed the same. I didn't really feel anything, so why would it bother me. I was used to the cold. Enough not to freeze, that is.

A loud noise coming from the inside of the house distracted us. It sounded as though someone was getting thrown into the wall, which was probably what had just happened. A few moments later, Hatori came through the doors, panting slightly. He was clutching his left arm tightly.

"I don't think it would be the best idea to go see Akito right now," he told us. Haru and Momiji nodded, slightly surprised at his current state. I guessed that usually Hatori was one of the only ones who didn't get to hurt physically by Akito.

"Hell no, I want to se him now," I told the doctor darkly. He was surprised, but then sighed.

"Al right, I'll bring you to see him," he muttered. I was kind of surprised at what he said. I was looking forward to beating him up, but I'd have to do that some other time. Momiji and Haru were surprised at his reaction too. They both just stared at him, then looked at their feet.

"I'll go too," Haru muttered. Apparently, no one wanted to see a pissed Akito, but they'd just have to deal with it.

"Come on them, lead the way," I ordered Hatori. Wincing as he grabbed his sides, he turned around and led us through the twisting corridors and hallways. There were dozens and dozens of doors, it was a wonder we didn't get lost. (A/N- It's also a wonder that Haru manages to find his room every night, considering that he always gets lost) Soon, we arrived at a pair of giant doors. There was delicate paper on the doors, and elegant drawings of vines creeping up the frames. You couldn't really see through the paper, but I could manage to see two figures inside. Hatori knocked slowly and softly on the door frame. I saw everyone tense up more and more as a shadow grew larger and larger through the paper. A maid poked her head though, She wasn't the same as the other one, but looked similar enough. Her eyes were surprised when she saw us. Her voice shook slightly as she spoke nervously.

"Oh. Hello. Do come in..."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Anywho, sorry about the super long paragraph. I just felt like putting that in. I went shopping over the weekend, not like I really looked forward to it, and I saw this sweater that I wanted. It was black and said in spiky letters 'Cheer Leaders Suck'. In small print it said 'By the Anti-prep society' or something like that. Anyway, no offence if your a cheerleader, I just don't like preppy people. Luckily for you, you're probably never going to meet me! LUCKY you, I have some people in my school who would be dying to be you right now... DYING! Sorry, back to the story and REVIEW! 

**edit-** Sorry, I was in such a rush to upload this chapter, that I forgot to re-read it a ton of times, then hand it to my friend to read it. This will probally be one of the only times I forget, sorry!


End file.
